Ciseaux Articulés
by siriette
Summary: TRADUCTION de Articulate Scissors. Un drabble par jour jusqu'à ce que mon imagination meurt - exactement une centaine de jours à partir d'aujourd'hui.
1. Lion

**Auteur :** Kamerreon  
**Titre original :** Articulate Scissors  
**Traducteur :** siriette  
**Résumé :** Le défi de drabble de Kamerreon - un drabble par jour jusqu'à ce que mon imagination meurt - exactement une centaine de jours à partir d'aoujourd'hui. AU. Général, Het, et Slash.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Kamerreon et la traduction à siriette.  
**Note du traducteur :** traduction de l'anglais réalisée avec l'accord de l'auteur. Je ne promets point de traduire tous les jours et tous les chapitres. Sur ce site, ID de l'auteur : 1614796 et ID de la fanfiction : 5347225

* * *

**Lion**

Harry sourit alors qu'il retirait le Choixpeau magique de sa tête et le tendait vers le professeur qui attendait. Il était à Gryffondor juste comme ses parents l'avaient été!  
Il se précipita loin du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.  
C'était sa chance d'un départ nouveau, une place où les gens n'étaient pas conscients des choses qu'il avait faites dans le passé.  
Le sourire sur son visage était immense parce qu'il cachait le sourire sournois qui étiraient ses lèvres.  
Même le chapeau ne pouvait dire que le serpent avait tué le lion il y a presque dix ans.


	2. Dragon

**Dragon**

Harry marcha dans le stade nerveusement, à peine capable de s'empêcher de trembler. Il avait obtenu le Magyar à Pointes, le plus sauvage de toutes les races de dragon.  
"C'est bien ma veine," marmonna-t-il.  
Il prit une grande respiration et essaya de rétablir le contrôle sur ses nerfs. Cela serait absolument humiliant s'il s'évanouissait de peur, et il ne voulait vraiment pas lire quelque chose sur ça dans la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Sa tête se leva, et il se gela sur place.  
Le dragon était haut de plus de quinze mètres, et il avait des écailles noires, des yeux jaunes pleins de méchanceté, et une queue pointue battant l'air.  
La gorge de Harry se serra et il chuchota, "Maléfique ?"  



	3. Oreiller

**Oreiller**

Patmol et Cornedrue fixaient, horrifiés, le loup-garou grognant férocément.  
Comment, par tous les moyens du monde, Lunard était-il entré dans la maison ? Il n'aurait pas dû être capable d'entrer à l'intérieur !  
Patmol souleva une patte pour s'avancer, mais la remit à sa place quand Lunard commenca à grogner, encore plus menaçant qu'avant.  
Il ne leur avait jamais fait ça avant. Pourquoi les traitait-il comme des ennemis ? Un doux cri résonna derrière le loup-garou, et leurs yeux s'élargirent de terreur quand ils virent Harry.  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Lunard était aux côtés du bébé, léchant la joue de Harry et se mettant protectivement en rond autour de l'oreiller.  



	4. Berceuse

**Berceuse**

Harry Potter n'avait bien dormi en quinze années. Il s'était débattu, avait emmêlé les draps autour de ses jambes, et tremper son pyjama de sueur. Les larmes ruisselant de ses yeux se poserait sur sa taie d'oreiller, la baignant et subissant sa souffrance.  
Un éclair de vert.  
Un rire hantant.  
Il ne devrait pas se souvenir de ça - il ne devrait vraiment pas, mais il s'en souvenait.  
Il avait stupidement pensé qu'il aurait été capable de s'échapper de cette prison, et puis, il avait rencontré les Détraqueurs et c'était revenu même plus frappant et hantant qu'avant.  
Non, Harry Potter n'avait jamais bien dormi.  
Chaque nuit, les cris agonisants de sa mère jouaient une berçeuse inoubliable.  



	5. Cruel

**Cruel**

Le sourire sur le visage de Fred est cruel. Mais alors, c'est donc celui de George.  
Habituellement, cela voudrait dire amusement, mais à ce moment, Harry est terrifié, parce que ces sourires cruels commençent à se diriger vers lui.  
La gorge de Harry se serre et il commençe à reculer. Sûrement s'il bouge assez rapidement, il sera capable d'échapper à leurs griffes diaboliques.  
Il réalise son erreur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse courir, leurs mains se saisissent de lui et le tirent vers leur dortoir.  
Les Gryffondors virent tout.  
Ron sifflote tout en se couvrant les oreilles.  
Ginny sourit largement et dédaigneusement.  
Hermione crie, "Utilise un sort de silence !"  



	6. Pantalon

**Pantalon**

"Mince alors, Harry, comment diable as-tu réussi à rentrer dans ça ?" demanda Seamus, incrédule alors qu'il regardait le pantalon moulant.  
"Qui s'intéresse à comment il l'a mis, je veux savoir combien de temps ça prendra pour le lui enlever," gloussa Lavande.  
Harry rougit et se renfrogna, ce qui apparut comme une combinaison mignogne et fit glousser et soupirer les filles.  
Fred et George descendirent les escaliers derrière lui, un air de reluquage sur leur visage alors qu'ils fixaient son cul ferme.  
George arriva jusqu'à lui et plaça un collier autour de son cou.  
"Tu es nôtre maintenant."  



	7. Marshmallow

**Marshmallow**

Neville n'était pas fort et en forme, avec des muscles protubérants comme beaucoup de gars à Poudlard. Il était tendre, légèrement grassouillet, et manquait d'assurance sur ça.  
Il portait toujours d'amples robes, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque plus de lui qu'on ne le faisait déjà.  
Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait été content avec son physique, mais ça avait tout changé. Harry avait changé la vision qu'il avait de lui-même.  
"Tu es tendre et doux, juste comme un marshmallow."  
Neville se souvint avoir été légèrement offensé à ces mots, mais il ne souleva pas d'objection, parce que c'était Harry.  
Bien que les prochains mots de Harry comblèrent ce manque d'objection.  
"J'aime les marshmallows."  



	8. Rose

**Rose**

James Potter s'agenouillait sur la fleur devant une Lily Evans irritée, lui donnant des sérénades. "Ce que nous appelons un lys embaumerait autant que-"  
Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et lui lança un regard furieux, les yeux verts étincelant de feu. "Pour commencer, c'est une 'rose' et deuxièmement, les amants dans cette pièce meurent tous les deux à la fin," dit-elle hargneusement.  
James la regarda bouche bée avant de se retourner pour regarder Sirius. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça !" accusa-t-il en criant.  
"Je n'avais pas fini toute l'histoire; c'était ennuyeux," répondit Sirius.  
"Une personne intelligente aurait demandé à Lupin pour des conseils en matière de rendez-vous." Lily, susceptible, s'en alla.  



	9. Bouche

**Bouche**

James fixait intensément la bouche de Lily, positif qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue correctement. Elle n'avait pas en fait accepté de sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend, non ?  
"Quoi ?"  
Les lèvres de Lily se courbèrent en un sourire qui pouvait certainement être appelé un sourire dédaigneux au vu de la dose de suffisance qu'il exprimait. Elle avait réussi à rendre James Potter silencieux.  
"J'ai dit oui," dit-elle.  
James cligna des yeux. "Donc ce weekend..."  
Lily éclata de rire. "Potter, c'est vraiment si dur à croire ?"  
James rougit et parcoura le sol du regard. "Tu m'as dit "non" pendant des années."  
"Oui, James."  
James cria de triomphe.  



	10. Prison

**Prison**

Il y eut un fort bruit de craquement, et James et Lily Potter sursautèrent, saisissant frénétiquement leur baguette et sautant de leur lit.  
Le son était venu de l'entrée en bas, et ils craignèrent pour leur fils Harry, dont la chambre n'était loin de quelques pièces seulement.  
Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, menaçants avec leurs baguettes brandies, mais les abaissèrent quand ils réalisèrent qui c'était.  
Sirius Black était debout, le dos appuyé sur le lit d'enfant de Harry, une main effleurant légèrement ses cheveux noirs.  
"Patmol ?" demanda James doucement.  
Sirius se retourna et les fixa avec des yeux hantés.  
Le rêve avait été si réel : trahison, mort, Azkaban.  



	11. Camion de pompiers

**Camion de pompiers**

Quand elle l'avait donné la première fois à Harry, elle avait été inquiète que James refuserait. Après tout, c'était un jouet moldu. Il ne bougeait pas de lui même, il ne volait pas, c'était un jouet ordinaire.  
Cependant, le temps passa et James n'avait rien dit. Il ne s'était pas emparé du jouet, et il n'avait pas fait la moue pour le fait que son fils jouait avec quelque chose de non-magique.  
Elle sourit donc simplement, et observa comme son fils continuait à le fixer avec fascination et un sourire immense sur son visage.  
James approuva le camion de pompiers parce que c'était de la même couleur que les cheveux de Lily.  



	12. Escargot

**Escargot**

"Si tu bouges plus vite qu'un escargot, Sirius Black, je vais te castrer !" déclara Lily Potter.  
La gorge de Sirius se serra et il se ratina sur lui-même, ressemblant à une tasse, sachant que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Lily ne faisait jamais de menaces en l'air. "Escargot, d'accord, j'ai compris," dit-il.  
Elle le fixa furieusement, puis lui fit un oui de la tête, lui donnant son assentiment.  
Sirius sourit largement et se concentra, se changeant en sa forme d'animagus. Soudainement, Patmol était là, aboyant après elle, et la langue pendant hors de sa bouche en un sourire de toutou.  
Lily soupira, caressa sa tête affectueusement, puis souleva Harry, le posant très prudemment sur le dos de Patmol.  
Harry gloussa et se cramponna.  



	13. Pelle

**Pelle**

Harry était coincé dans l'obscurité, avec seulement une pelle à ses côtés, et il l'utilisa, et l'utilisa, et l'utilisa. La tâche sembla interminable, et peu importe combien il progressait et creusait, il n'avança jamais.  
Peu importe combien de fois il fit ses preuves au monde sorcier, ils doutèrent de lui encore seulement quelques mois plus tard.  
Pas même vaincre Voldemort n'avait gagné leur respect.  
Les bras de Harry commencèrent à se fatiguer et il laissa la pelle tomber. Elle claqua le sol avec un fracas métallique, des échos résonnant pendant plusieurs minutes, bien après qu'elle fût tombée.  
Quel était le but de se battre pour une bataille perdue ?  
Il abandonna.  



	14. Savonneuses

**Savonneuses**

"Pin frais."  
La porte de la Salle de Bain des Préfets s'ouvrit et Harry se glissa à l'intérieur, tenant fermement l'oeuf doré contre son torse. Il le posa prudemment à côté de l'énorme baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau.  
Après s'être déshabillé et être rentré dedans, il ajouta un flot sain de bulles, les attrapant dans ses mains et les soufflant partout autour de lui. Les bulles savonneuses étaient douces contre sa peau, ce fut à peine si le sentiment de baisers flottants se rappela à lui.  
Un rougissement se saisit de son visage et il s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau.  
Il souhaitait presque définitivement que Cédric pût être auprès de lui.  



	15. Labyrinthe

**Labyrinthe**

Des cris stridents perçèrent l'air, et la tête de Harry se tourna sur le côté avec un craquement sonore. Sa main se serra autour de sa baguette plus fermement et ses yeux se plissèrent en essayant de sonder l'obscurité.  
Il avait erré dans ce dédale, dans ce labyrinthe, pour ce qu'il avait semblé des heures, et la coupe n'était nulle part en vue.  
Un autre tournant, une autre fin mortelle.  
Soupirant de frustration, Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un autre chemin.  
Un sphinx - une énigme - barrait le passage.  
Harry se précipita en avant, quand un cri de douleur attira son attention. Les yeux gris de Cédric étaient déchirés de larmes alors que Victor le torturait avec un Endoloris. Harry sauverait Cédric.  



	16. Mains

**Mains**

Harry se souvenait de chaque détail du jour où il avait acheté sa baguette. Il pouvait dire le nombre exact de baguettes qu'il avait essayé avant que celle en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix ne l'acceptât.  
Il pouvait se rappeler les mots qu'Ollivander lui avait dit. Et il était déterminé à faire de grandes choses, pas terribles comme Voldemort l'avait fait, mais tout de même grandes.  
Aucun petit enfant ne devrait jamais être effrayé par sa baguette.  
Elle servirait à protéger et défendre ses propriétaires aimés.  
Ce qu'il chérissait le plus, c'était la vue de ces vieilles mains ridées, lui offrant la baguette pour laquelle il était destiné.  



	17. Faux

**Faux**

Sirius Black n'était pas un idiot, malgré tout ce qu'avait dit Rogue. Sirius savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, il le savait très bien en effet. Ce n'était pas juste son corps qui s'était fané, mais sa santé mentale aussi.  
Il avait perdu le compte de combien de fois qu'il avait regardé Harry et l'avait presque appelé James. Combien de fois qu'il avait vu les yeux verts de Lily dans le visage de James et voulu les arracher pour être des imposteurs.  
Sirius se sentait comme s'il avait été déplacé vers une realité différente, où tout était faux.  
Et c'est pourquoi il ne se sentit pas coupable quand il tomba à travers le voile.  



	18. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

Être assis, le regard fixé au loin, c'est tout ce que Harry avait fait de toute la journée. Rien n'avait brisé le silence qui s'était abattu sur le Square Grimmauld. Personne n'était venu l'ennuyer, parce qu'il recherchait la solitude.  
Sirius était parti, et il n'était pas revenu. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain - ni jamais.  
Tant d'émotions fusaient dans son corps: rage, impuissance, agonie, échec. En rond et en rond ils tournaient, le rendant nauséeux avec leurs mouvements frénétiques.  
Cependant, alors que son regard se fixait en haut, sur le portrait de Regulus Black, une émotion écrasa toutes les autres : la jalousie.  
Regulus avait passé plus de temps avec Sirius qu'il ne l'avait fait.  



	19. Pontlevis

**Pont-levis**

Quatre garçons à la table des Gryffondors ricanaient fortement alors qu'un cri haut-perché et un son d'éclaboussure résonnèrent jusque vers le Hall d'entrée et dans la Grande Salle.  
Un moment plus tard, Minerva McGonagall, affairée, entra à l'intérieur et les regarda furieusement avant de se diriger vers la Grande Table. Elle se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Dumbledore, faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus plus brillament qu'avant.  
Dumbledore se mit debout rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs le poursuivant curieusement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors et rigola vivement. "Comment appelez-vous ceci, mes chers garçons ?"  
"Le Pont-Levis Flottant sur Boisson Gazeuse," répondit James.  



	20. Silence

**Silence**

Harry aimait quand le soleil se couchait, parce que les gens étaient au lit. Et quand les gens étaient au lit, ils ne l'embêtaient pas.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis, parce qu'il les aimait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas qu'il broyait du noir dans l'obscurité, il était en fait satisfait.  
Non, Harry aimait mieux la nuit parce que le bruit disparaissait. Le silence était paisible, et il se sentait en sécurité.  
Il se pelotonnerait devant le feu crépitant de la salle commune et s'autoriserait à se détendre. Il n'y avait personne à impressioner, aucune attente à respecter.  
Le silence était son unique compagnon qui ne le jugeait pas.  



	21. Futur

**Futur**

Cela lui prend plusieurs mois pour réaliser la vérité. Le petit garçon blond devant lui manque de confiance, il manque extrêmement de confiance en lui, et il cache ses émotions derrière un masque autoritaire.  
Harry observe alors que le rouquin insulte le blond, et il ne peut s'empêcher lui-même d'être en colère. Il sait ce que c'est d'être intimidé. Ça fait mal.  
Ses yeux verts se rétrécissent, déterminés, et il se met sur ses pieds. Le mouvement fait cesser les deux gerçons de se vomir des insultes, et il en est satisfait.  
Harry prend une respiration profonde et offre sa main au blond. "Harry Potter."  
"Drago Malefoy." Une poignée de main - un futur réécrit.  



	22. Ébouriffés

**Ébouriffés**

Harry fit courir ses mains sur son visage, les passant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
C'était peu de temps après son quinzième anniversaire, et c'était la preuve qu'il devenait un homme. Il fit un saut vers le miroir et pencha sa tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres quand il put voir les quelques mèches bien coiffées.  
Cependant, le sourire se fana quelques instants plus tard.  
Plus que jamais, il souhaita que son père fût là avec lui pour lui montrer comment se raser la première fois. Comment s'éclabousser l'un l'autre avec de la mousse à raser, et comment rire quand il se couperait inévitablement au cou.  
Deux yeux gris apparurent dans le miroir au-dessus de lui.  
Sirius.  



	23. Prince

**Prince**

Severus Rogue n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'ils chuchotaient tous derrière son dos.  
"C'est un sang-mêlé."  
Ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings fermes, et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de balancer des insultes dont il n'avait pas encore la force de supporter. Il avait seulement onze ans. Un enfant, le descendant de la maison des Prince, et il était un sang-mêlé.  
Si sa mère avait choisi sagement, il aurait été un sang-pur, et son père ne serait pas...  
Severus frissonna.  
Ce n'était pas lui, et ce ne le serait jamais.  
Sa couronne était faite d'étain, pas d'or.  



	24. Cheminée

**Cheminée**

Harry avait une peur irrationnelle de la poudre de cheminette, c'était comme ça que les autres l'appelaient. Il pensait que sa peur était parfaitement rationnelle, merci bien !  
La première fois qu'il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette, ça avait été un désastre ! Il était sorti de la cheminée de Barjow et Beurk, une boutique de magie noire dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Il y avait vu des choses horribles : des objets ensorcelés, la main dessechée, des masques sinistres accrochés au mur, et Drago Malefoy ! Rien n'était pire que Drago Malefoy.  
"Très bien ! On n'a qu'à utiliser cette foutue poudre de cheminette," lança-t-il sèchement.  
Harry atterrit sur le sol, au Chaudron Baveur, aux pieds de Malefoy.  
"Putain ! Fais chiieeer !"  



	25. Marque

**Marque**

Était-ce une trahison ?  
Il était incertain et il ne pouvait se décider.  
Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il voulait faire. Personne ne lui demandait jamais en quoi il croyait. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment une trahison, non ?  
Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure et il lança un regard furieux au mur de pierres.  
Azkaban? Comment avaient-ils osé l'envoyer ici ? Il ne méritait pas ça... si ?  
Mais ils avaient l'air si dévasté, comme si tout leur espoir avait été arraché loin d'eux en une fraction de seconde.  
Les détraqueurs apparurent. Il sanglota, cherchant consolation et refuge.  
Harry caressa sa Marque des Ténèbres.  



	26. Sourire

**Sourire**

Le sourire méprisant sur son visage était parfait. Ses lèvres étaient courbées juste comme il le fallait, et l'ironie dans ses yeux était ni trop dure ni trop faible.  
Le petit sourire satisfait sur son visage était parfait. Le coin de ses lèvres se levaient légèrement, et le regard supérieur dans ses yeux exultait en voyant Harry.  
Le masque sur son visage était parfait. Ses lèvres pâles étaient étirées en une fine ligne, et ses yeux n'indiquaient même pas une émotion reconnaissable.  
Alors que ce familier regard furieux faisait pression sur lui, Harry se frotta le torse inconsciemment, sentant son coeur avoir mal.  
Il n'avait jamais vu le sourire de Malefoy.  



	27. Logique

**Logique**

La logique n'était pas le point fort de Harry - ça ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant, il pouvait même voir que le choix était évident.  
C'est vrai, il avait été aveugle pendant des mois, ça lui avait pris un moment, mais il avait finalement compris.  
Luna était parfaite pour lui.  
Il se fichait du nombre incalculable de personnes qui essayeraient indubitablement de découvrir s'il avait été maudit ; les rumeurs ne seraient pas importantes.  
Elle était dingue, et loufoque, et drôle, et Harry avait besoin de s'amuser dans sa vie. Elle était loyale et combattive, et pas effrayée d'être elle-même.  
Peut-être que ça ne paraîtrait pas logique aux autres, mais ça avait du sens pour Harry.  



	28. Pardonné

**Pardonné**

Rogue agonise.  
Il se vide de son sang sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse être sauvé, pas par moi.  
Je rassemble les souvenirs qu'il m'offre, presque effrayé de les regarder, parce que je sais qu'une fois que j'aurai terminé, alors mon regard sur lui - le passé - sera drastiquement modifié.  
Je me penche sur lui et fixe ses yeux noirs, qui serait si cruel pour refuser à un homme agonisant son dernier souhait ?  
Il y a une bataille dehors qui n'attend personne. Pourtant, je ne peux partir sans murmurer, "Vous êtes pardonné."  



	29. Jaloux

**Jaloux**

L'émotion l'emportait, le tortillant et le rongeant de l'intérieur, et Harry pouvait sentir la rage l'envahir encore une fois. Il était dégoûté de lui-même. Merlin, il était dégoûté de lui-même.  
Comment pouvait-il possiblement ressentir ça ?  
C'était mal, malsain, et pourtant, les pensées et les émotions refusaient de le laisser tranquille.  
Il ne pouvait même plus supporter de regarder des photos d'elle, et elle était morte pour lui ! Sa mère... Il la haïssait.  
Il avait été amoureux de Rogue depuis des années, et Rogue était mort, toujours adorant tenir Lily Evans dans ses bras.  
Ses yeux étaient une malédiction ; il était jaloux.  



	30. Couverture

**Couverture**

Pétunia Dursley ouvrit la porte de chambre de son neveu et hanta l'intérieur de la chambre, un pli prononcé marquant son visage. Le garçon dormait ici, et elle avait dû préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Vernon et son Dudleynouché chéri.  
Malgré toute la colère visible sur son visage, et ses sourcils froncés, ça ne masquait pas l'inquiétude qui était dans ses yeux.  
Malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle affirmait ressentir, ça ne l'empêchait pas de marcher aussi calmement que possible dans la chambre, ainsi il ne serait pas dérangé.  
Elle fixa les cernes sous les yeux de son neveu et lui remonta sa couverture usée jusqu'aux épaules.  



	31. Camaraderie

**Camaraderie**

Harry était mort de rire sur le canapé, dans le petit salon, à côté de Sirius.  
C'était la Nuit de Camaraderie entre Mâles, quoique cela pût signifier, seul lui, Sirius, et Remus avaient le droit d'être présent.  
Harry secoua sa main, entrechoquant les dés entre eux avant de les envoyer valdinguer au sol.  
"Double ! Je n'ai jamais gagné un double !" pleurnicha Sirius.  
Harry sourit alors que Sirius ébouriffait affectueusement ses cheveux. "Peut-être au prochain tour, Siri". Puis Harry reprit le jeu et bougea son pion de dix cases.  
"Bien, quelle est ta proposition, petit ?" demanda Remus.  
"Hmm, je pense que c'était le Professeur Rogue avec la Comète 360 dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors."  



	32. Goût

**Goût**

Remus Lupin n'était pas grand, mais pas non plus trop petit. Ses cheveux étaient d'un marron banal qui commençaient juste à devenir gris. Ses yeux, aucun mot ne pouvait les décrire à leur juste valeur.  
Remus huma l'air de dehors : arbres de pin, lac, brise de montagne. Il sentit la nature, et la liberté, et les rayons de soleil, si c'était possible.  
La voix de Remus était ni forte ni basse, mais elle avait vraiment un son légèrement graveleux qui faisait frissoner la personne l'écoutant.  
Remus avait une peau douce, une peau très douce - bien que son visage soit toujours légèrement piquant à cause d'une barbe de plusieurs jours.  
Mais le meilleur, c'était que Remus avait un goût de chocolat.  



	33. Possessif

**Possessif**

Lunard était agité et faisait intérieurement les cent pas en lui-même, et Remus gigotait constamment sur son siège.  
S'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il aurait remarqué que ses yeux se chargeaient de sang ambré alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus agressif.  
Harry était leur compagnon. Il leur appartenait !  
Quand un des enfants rouquins approcha Harry et balança un bras sur ses épaules, le contrôle de Remus craqua finalement.  
Les loup-garous étaient très possessifs de leurs compagnons ; il ne voulait pas qu'Harry portât l'odeur d'une personne autre que lui.  
Remus tira Harry loin du rouquin, gronda pour le mettre en garde, puis entoura fermement Harry de ses bras.  
"À moi !"  



	34. Fumée

**Fumée**

Harry dévorait les lèvres qui étaient pressées contre les siennes. Sa langue s'appliquait et exigeait, mémorisant celle qu'il était venu à aimer plus que n'importe quelle autre.  
Ses mains s'égaraient, sentant la peau douce sous ses doigts et laissant des flammes de désir sur leur sillage. Son sang se réchauffait, et il ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus chaud.  
Il regardait aveuglément autour de lui, se demandant si leurs corps produisaient de la fumée.  
Son moment d'inattention fut puni ; il se retrouva lui-même sur le dos avec son partenaire au-dessus de lui.  
C'était toujours passionné quand ils s'unissaient, enflammé et plein d'émotions.  
Harry ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que dans des moments comme ceux-là.  



	35. Instable

**Instable**

Harry aimait tout chez elle. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et d'un rouge pulpeux. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et d'un rose pâle. Sa peau était douce et ressemblait à des pêches et de la crème. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond, lui rappelant le chocolat fondu.  
Elle était spéciale pour lui - la seule qu'il voulait, mais il n'était pas sûre si elle serait capable d'en dire autant. Et si elle l'était, les mots ne seraient-ils pas une vide platitude ?  
Elle était sortie avec Dean, Michael, et d'autres, voletant de l'un jusqu'au prochain.  
Il ne pouvait lui faire confiance dans son coeur ; elle était trop instable.  



	36. Chevalier

**Chevalier**

Avant qu'il n'entre dans le monde sorcier, Poudlard plus exactement, Harry avait toujours été fasciné par les histoires qu'on lisait à Dudley avant qu'il ne s'endorme - celles qu'il était capable d'entendre.  
Ses préférées étaient celles avec les chevaliers portant une armure brillante.  
Ils étaient braves, héroïques, et triomphaient toujours du mal.  
Aujourd'hui encore, Harry était toujours obsédé par les chevaliers, mais sa vision d'eux avait grandement changé.  
Le propre chevalier personnel de Harry n'avait jamais porté d'armure brillante, et son chevalier n'avais jamais été armé d'une épée. Mais son chevalier avait vraiment triomphé du mal, aidant à sauver la vie de beaucoup de personnes.  
Lily Potter, sa maman, était son chevalier bien-aimée.  



	37. Orange

**Orange**

"Je veux savoir comment on fait pour entrer dans la cuisine !" déclara Ron, regardant furieusement ses frères plus vieux. Ce n'était pas juste ! Les jumeaux ne partageaient jamais les secrets du château avec lui !  
"Ronnie bébé, tu n'es pas assez vieux pour-"  
"Dites-moi !" ordonna-t-il.  
Fred et George se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, l'amusement pétillant dans leurs yeux avant qu'ils ne le regardent sombrement.  
"Tu connais le portrait avec la coupe de fruit ?" demanda Fred. "Ouais."  
"Tu dois te branler et asperger l'orange de ton sperme pour rentrer à l'intérieur," dit George.  
Ron rougit et s'en alla.  
La nuit suivante : "Weasley ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !"  



	38. Languefourchue

**Langue-fourchue**

Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, réagir, essayer de se sauver ou de sauver Ginny. Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Son bras lui faisait mal là où le crochet du basilic s'était planté, et ses yeux étaient toujours bloqués sur l'énorme langue-fourchue.  
Les yeux du basilic avaient été crevés par Fumseck et de ses globes déchirés s'échappaient des larmes de sang, bien même après qu'il eût été tué.  
C'était un monstre.  
Il avait tué Mimi et pétrifié Hermione et plusieurs autres enfants.  
Fumseck pleurait maintenant sur la blessure de Harry, et il pouvait à peine se concentrer tant la douleur dans son bras absorbait son attention.  
Il était presque mort aujourd'hui, encore.  



	39. Temps

**Temps**

Il est une plaie sur la mémoire de l'amitié, l'amour et le bonheur. Il est une tache - l'imperfection qu'ils souhaient pouvoir définitivement effacer.  
Mr. Lunard souhaite avoir réaliser quel véritable rat Mr. Queudver était.  
Mr Patmol regrette à jamais d'avoir convaincu Mr. Cornedrue que Mr. Queudver était assez digne de confiance pour être gardien du secret.  
Mr. Cornedrue, s'il était vivant, utiliserait un Retourneur de Temps, ainsi il serait capable de tout changer et de sauver sa femme bien-aimée Lily Flower et son Cornedruset.  
Mr. Queudver s'adresse simplement à son maître, pensant qu'il a déjà gagné le jeu, inconscient qu'il l'a déjà perdu.  



	40. Fragile

**Fragile**

Il n'oublierait jamais que Ron Weasley fut son tout premier ami. Ce serait impossible d'oublier Ron ; il est si unique.  
Les Canons de Chudley. Les échecs. Les chocogrenouilles. Le Quidditch. Le sèchage de cours. Appeler Rogue un "connard graisseux". Remettre à plus tard leurs devoirs. Combattre un troll. Se promener dans les couloirs à minuit. Le nombre incalculable d'heures de colle. Aller au Terrier. Se sentir comme une partie de la famille. Conduire une voiture volante. Se faufiler furtivement dans la cuisine pour demander à manger aux elfes de maison.  
Non, il n'oublierait jamais que Ron Wealsey fut son tout premier ami. Mais honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait supporter de s'en souvenir.  
L'amitié était très fragile.  
Le tournoi des trois sorciers - une amitié détruite.  



	41. Oeuf

**Oeuf**

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'oeuf mentait, quand il atteint finalement le fond du lac. Comment ne pouvait-il pas, quand la personne flottant sans énergie n'était pas ce qu'il lui manquerait vraiment cruellement ?  
Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment enlever un autre champion du tournoi des trois sorciers, si ?  
Alors qu'il restait pour être sûr que les autres soient libérés aussi, ses yeux suivirent la trajectoire du champion de Durmstrang.  
Victor Krum.  
C'était ce qu'il lui manquerait vraiment le plus : son amant, son confident, son pilier.  
L'oeuf lui avait menti, et il détestait ça.  
Être dans les bras de Victor était simplement inoubliable.  



	42. Brûle

**Brûle**

Harry fixe, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Drago Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci pointe sa baguette vers le Directeur encore une fois. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout. Albus Dumbledore ne fait pas partie d'un sol, couché au pied d'un Serpentard. Albus Dumbledore n'a rien du tout à voir avec un sol.  
Plus que tout, Harry souhaite qu'il puisse bouger, aider, faire n'importe quoi !  
Mais il ne peut pas.  
À cet instant, il est inutile, et ce fait le brûle douloureusement. Comment sera-t-il capable de vaincre Voldemort s'il est inutile ?  
Il cligne des yeux une fois, et Rogue apparaît, prononçant le Sortilège de Mort.  
Un autre être aimé, mort.  



	43. Lit de mort

**Lit de mort**

Il s'accroupit sur le sol, sous la Tour d'Astronomie, fixant des yeux le cadavre du Directeur. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire partir cette image de sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas que cette image le laisse seul.  
Il avait regardé, impuissant, Rogue tuer Dumbledore.  
Harry n'essayait même pas d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ce chagrin avait été mérité. Cet homme avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre la vie de Harry meilleure, et il honorerait ce sacrifice.  
Il avait honnêtement pensé que Dumbledore survivrait à la guerre, et serait mort bien des années après aujourd'hui.  
Harry pouvait l'imaginer sur son lit de mort, glissant ces mots, "Dragée au citron ?"  



	44. Libre

**Libre**

Harry se presse vers le terrain, et il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il ne mourra pas. Ses muscles sont tremblants sous l'effort qu'il réalise pour faire des pas bien réguliers. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de l'Éclair de Feu, et même savoir que c'est imprudent ne le fera pas changer d'avis.  
Le Vif d'Or est droit devant lui, et il arrive à sa hauteur.  
Un séjour dans l'infirmerie ne serait rien en comparaison avec la montée du plaisir et l'adréaline qui envahiraient son corps quand sa main se fermerait sur le Vif.  
Preeesque. Ça y est, il l'a attrapé !  
Harry achève sa feinte de Wronski et un sourire en coin naît sur ses lèvres, sachant qu'il est libre.  



	45. Ennui

**Ennui**

Harry se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise de manière insolente. Il balançait la chaise sur deux pieds et attendit la réprimande qu'il savait venir.  
"Potter, votre mémoire est-elle si minuscule qu'elle est incapable de se rappeler les règles de classe qui sont affichées sur le mur ?"  
Harry, dédaigneux, sourit crânement, mais il ne répondit pas.  
"Asseyez-vous correctement, Potter. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor."  
Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, bien conscient que son tee-shirt s'était soulevé pour exposer son ventre musclé. Il lécha ses lèvres.  
C'était juste là - un éclair de désir.  
Allumer Rogue soulageait son éternel ennui.  



	46. Allumettes

**Allumettes**

Harry sait qu'elle aime être ici et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il passera volontiers ces portes. Les étagères touchent presque le plafond, et elles débordent de livres qu'il ne regardera même jamais.  
Mais elle, elle les regardera.  
Elle aime les livres. Elle peut s'asseoir au même endroit sans bouger pendant des heures si un livre attrape son attention. Elle deviendra absorbée et oubliée de toute le reste.  
Honnêtement, il n'aimerait rien de plus que les utiliser comme allumettes.  
Si tous les livres étaient avalés par le feu, alors son attention se porterait uniquement sur lui.  
Harry Potter a toujours été possessif ; Hermionne est sienne.  



	47. Rêve

**Rêve**

Au début, il est sûr que c'est un cauchemar. Ça doit en être un, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, spécialement pas de plein gré.  
Ça doit être un rêve, un sombre rêve, un mensonge, mais un rêve tout de même.  
Cependant, ni la sensation collante sur ses mains, ni l'odeur cuivrée de sang ne partiront.  
La gorge de Remus se serre péniblement et c'est tremblant qu'il se lève de son lit et sort de la chambre. Ses yeux fixent les traces sur le tapis, et il les suit jusque dans la cuisine.  
Carnage.  
Lunard a d'une manière ou d'une autre massacré tout le monde au Quartier Général.  



	48. Addiction

**Addiction**

Deux baguettes traînent sur le sol quelque part dans l'entrée alors qu'ils s'attaquent physiquement l'un l'autre, mais cette fois, personne n'est là pour les arrêter.  
Les poings volent, et les bleus s'imprègnent sur leur peau.  
C'est toujours la même chose : l'un ne peut pas se retenir d'appâter l'autre et le second ne peut pas s'empêcher de mordre à l'hameçon.  
C'est devenu une routine pour eux tout au long des années.  
Ils se blessent mutuellement ; c'est juste leur façon d'interagir.  
Le gagnant sera celui qui aura le plus subi : mots, menaces, sorts, malédictions, coups de poing, etc...  
C'est abusif, dangeureux, et ils ne peuvent s'arrêter.  
C'est leur addiction.  



	49. Faim

**Faim**

La douleur n'était rien de plus qu'un fantôme maintenant, mais c'était celui avec lequel Harry avait vécu le plus longtemps, de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir.  
Il connaissait les symptômes par coeur.  
En premier, il se fatiguerait plus facilement. Puis des tâches noires commenceraient à apparaître devant sa vision. Après, il commencerait à perdre le contrôle de son corps ; ses mouvements deviendraient désordonnés.  
Finalement, il s'évanouirait.  
Quand il se réveillerait, tout ce qu'il ressentirait serait cette douleur corrosive - la faim.  
C'est vrai qu'après quelques semaines, la douleur s'estomperait, mais pendant la première semaine, ce serait une agonie absolue.  
C'était la vie de Harry avec les Dursley.  



	50. Ciseaux

**Ciseaux**

"Coupe les," dit-elle.  
Harry tressailit face à sa voix sans émotion. Il savait qu'elle ressentait en fait plus qu'il ne pouvait possiblement l'imaginer, mais elle était devenue bonne à cacher sa souffrance depuis l'année passée.  
Pourquoi ça leur était arrivé à eux ? Pourquoi elle ?  
"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il doucement, souhaitant pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.  
"S'il te plaît Harry," dit-elle, suppliant de sa voix, toute trace d'ataraxie disparue.  
La gorge de Harry se serra et il fit courir sa main dans ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux soyeux et rouges. Il souleva les ciseaux et commença à couper ce que le cancer n'avait pas encore volé.  



	51. Articulés

**Articulés**

Harry détestait se disputer avec Rogue plus qu'autre chose, parce qu'il se sentait toujours perdu pendant leurs joutes verbales. Il ne pouvait prononcer des mots articulés de façon à ce qu'ils sortent, de sa bouche, matures, et pas colériques.  
Cependant, il voulait rectifier ça. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas son père !  
Donc Harry fit quelque chose de drastique - il lut.  
Il était déterminé à augmenter son niveau de vocabulaire, ainsi sa voix ne sonnerait plus comme un cancre la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient un différend.  
"Potter, comment avez-vous appelé ça ?"  
"Je suis incertain. J'ai suivi avec précision les directions détaillées... peut-être la faute réside dans votre écriture."  



	52. Embué

**Embué**

Harry était pelotonné contre le carrelage froid, sa cachant dans le vestiaire embué.  
Il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait faire ça. Oliver Dubois, son Capitaine, avait été là pour mener l'équipe les années précédentes, et il n'était pas sûr s'il était assez fort pour faire ça seul.  
Et encore, prendre la place d'Olivier ne lui paraissait pas correct non plus.  
Oliver Dubois était le Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et le serait toujours pour lui.  
C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir chaque fois que quelqu'un de l'équipe l'appelait "Capitaine".  
Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait mérité ce titre... Ne le mériterait-il jamais ?  



	53. Palace

**Palace**

C'était l'été après sa troisième année et Harry passait le weekend dans le Londres moldu avec Hermione.  
Il avait au début pensé que les Dursley refuseraient ; ils avaient semblé ravis d'être débarrassés de lui pour deux semaines complètes.  
Donc il avait rejoint Hermione en touriste, et ils avaient vu beaucoup de choses.  
Cependant, sa partie préférée de ces deux semaines était pour toujours capturée dans la simple photographie moldue qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
Harry et Hermione se tenaient debout tous les deux à côté d'un Mangeboeuf*, devant le Buckingham Palace, imitant des visages stupides.  
C'était juste son souvenir le plus chéri : l'amitié.

* Mangeboeuf, du surnom Beefeater, plus connu sous le nom de Gardien Yeomen du Palais Royal de Sa Majesté et de la Forteresse de la Tour de Londres.  



	54. Absence

**Absence**

Harry touche la photographie prudemment, traçant des doigts les cheveux rouges qui ondulent et se mouvent. Ses yeux à elles sont identiques aux siens, et il veut plus que tout les voir dans la vraie vie.  
À ses côtés se tient un grand mâle. Ses cheveux sont identiques à ceux de Harry, et leurs lunettes sont similaires, mais quelque chose d'autre est différent - ou c'est ce qu'il pense.  
Harry regarde dans le miroir et essaye d'assembler les parties de leur visage ensemble en utilisant la photographie.  
Pour chaque partie qui s'assemble, le sourire sur son visage s'élargit.  
Ses parents seront toujours là avec lui.  
Ça rend leur absence plus supportable.  



	55. Nauséeux

**Nauséeux**

Harry s'agenouilla devant Rogue et dit, "Severus, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout ! Tes cheveux sont comme de la soie au toucher, tes yeux sont d'un onyx profond et sûrement au-delà de toute valeur ; ta peau est douce et veloutée ; ton intelligence est vaste ; ta langue est aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir et fait du bien contre ma palpitante-"  
"Tu me rends nauséeux, Potter."  
"Tu as dit que je ne t'appréciais pas," dit Harry, faisant la moue.  
Rogue le regarda furieusement. "Je voulais du sexe, stupide garçon !"  
Les cils de Harry papillonèrent et il rampa vers lui, se glissant entre les genoux de Severus pendant qu'il ronronnait, "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas simplement dit ?"  



	56. Imitation

**Imitation**

Harry caressa doucement la tête de fourrure noire qui reposait sur son genou. Ses mains bougeaient méthodiquement, comme si c'était une action qui lui était devenue habituelle d'accomplir.  
Deux yeux gris et tristes reposaient en dessous de duveteux sourcils de toutou, et une langue rose venait occasionnellement humer l'air et lécher sa main.  
"Patmol," chuchota-t-il doucement.  
Le chien aboya et, pendant un instant, le sourire sur le visage de Harry fut si irradiant que c'en était aveuglant.  
Puis il se souvint de la vérité, incapable de la bloquer une fois encore.  
Une ballade dans un Magasin d'Animaux de Compagnie Moldus, et un chiot écossais.  
Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. C'était une imitation bon marché.  



	57. Voiture

**Voiture**

"Une voiture volante, dites-vous ?" demanda Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe.  
"Oui Monsieur le Directeur, ces idiots ont eu un accident de voiture volante en percutant le Saule Cogneur," répondit Rogue avec un sourire méprisant.  
"De quelle couleur était-elle ?" demanda-t-il.  
Rogue prit un air renfrogné. "En quoi c'est important de savoir-"  
"Severus, pas besoin de s'emporter," dit Dumbledore, une sourire large aux lèvres. "Bleue, monsieur," murmura Harry, répondant à la question précédente.  
"Vraiment ?" demanda Dumbledore, se penchant intentionnellement.  
"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, traînant ses pieds contre le sol.  
"Pourquoi c'est important, Severus ? Vous rappelez-vous la fois où James Potter est venu à l'école avec une moto volante bleue ?"  



	58. Horreur

**Horreur**

C'était minuit passé et Harry ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Il se disait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le nouveau lieu : Grimmauld Square. Les sons étaient différents par rapport au numéro 4, Privret Drive, et ils le maintenèrent éveillé.  
Soupirant, Harry se traîna en dehors du lit et sortit furtivement de sa chambre, errant dans les couloirs et les explorant.  
Il trouva la bibliothèque de la famille Black environ trente minutes plus tard. S'ennuyant à mourir, et sans rien d'autre à faire, il entra.  
Ses yeux scannèrent les étagères et se posèrent sur une indication qui disait : Horreur.  
Il s'approcha curieusement et saisit le premier livre.  
Le Joyeux Hippogriffe.  



	59. Naïf

**Naïf**

Harry haussait les épaules pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes et se tortillait, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise. Zabini l'avait fixé pendant toute la journée et ça commençait à devenir sacrément agaçant !  
"C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?" cracha-t-il.  
Le regard de Hermione passa de Harry vers Zabini puis elle ferma son livre. "Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas compris ?"  
"Compris quoi ?" demanda-t-il.  
Hermione soupira. "Oh Harry, tu es si naïf."  
"Je ne le suis pas !" répondit-il colériquement sur le champ.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.  
"Alors tu sais qu'il veut te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses ?"  
"IL VEUT QUOI ?"  



	60. Calèche

**Calèche**

Il n'avait pas réussi à les voir la première année, à cause des barques, et la deuxième année, il était venu à Poudlard avec une voiture volante. La troisième année, ils étaient invisible pour lui. Puis le temps passa, Cédric mourut, et il put les entrevoir.  
Les calèches étaient tirées par les Sombrals, des créatures de la mort, et non pas des chevaux invisibles comme il avait stupidement assumé une fois.  
Ces calèches n'étaient pas magiques comme celle de Cendrillon. Il n'était pas emmené à un bal où il trouverait son unique amour et vivrait heureux pour toujours.  
Non, cette calèche l'emmenait vers sa première véritable maison, qui était aussi son enfer personnel.  



	61. Montre

**Montre**

Quand Harry Potter fut né, des mains ridées mais fermes créèrent et réparèrent une vielle montre de poche démondée. La montre était dorée, comme le Vif d'Or, et il n'y en avait aucune autre comme celle-ci.  
Les mains de la montre bougèrent et le temps passa.  
Son premier mot, au grand plaisir de sa mère, fut "Mama".  
Cependant, son père pouvait le pardonner pour ça puisqu'il préférait le cerf en peluche nommé "Cornedrue" parmi ses jouets.  
Il tombait endormi la nuit, en sécurité dans les bras sa famille aimante.  
La montre s'arrêta exactement une année et trois mois après le jour qu'il soit né.  
Personne ne l'aimerait plus jamais.  



	62. Promesse

**Promesse**

Neville Londubat avait remarqué quelque chose sur Harry Potter qu'il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ait encore réalisé. Harry ne disait jamais les mots "je te le promets."  
En fait, Harry semblait s'énerver avec tout le monde qui les disait frivolement.  
Neville était aussi quelqu'un qui ne disait jamais ces mots, parce qu'il portait le même regard sur ces mots que Harry. Ces mots de promesse portaient en eux un pacte puissant, peut-être même plus puissant que les mots, "je t'aime".  
Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il demanda à Harry, "Tu me le promets ?" après qu'Harry lui ait dit qu'il ne le laisserait jamais.  
Harry sourit tendrement et chuchota, "je te le promets."  



	63. Ballon

**Ballon**

Harry les fixait, les yeux pleins de convoitise, avec un soupçon d'espoir enfantin dans ses yeux.  
Il en avait toujours voulu un, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Ça pouvait paraître un simple truc pour les autres, un objet de la vie de tous les jours, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais reçu un, c'était spécial.  
Il y en avait de plein de sortes différentes. Ils arrivaient avec des formes et des couleurs différentes, certains avec des cordes, d'autres sans, mais chacun était unique et précieux.  
Ses doigts se fermèrent inutilement, comme s'il était capable de saisir tous ceux qui traversaient la rue.  
Puis Sirius se tint à ses côtés, lui tendant un ballon rouge brillant.  
Le sourire de Harry fut aveuglant.  



	64. Timide

**Timide**

Il peut sentir ses joues s'empourprer d'un rouge profond quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois.  
C'est chaste et doux, inexpérimenté et timide.  
Harry enveloppe doucement de ses bras Graham Montague - son amour, sa vie. C'est spécial, mais il est si nerveux qu'il ne veut vraiment pas tout faire foirer. Graham est juste timide mais très amoureux.  
Les mains s'emmêlent gentillement dans ses cheveux noirs, et les douces lèvres se rencontrent encore une fois.  
Ils ne l'ont jamais fait avant, mais ils savent qu'ils sont prêts. ils se sont tout avoués, ils se sont engagés, et ils sont prêts pour consommer leur union.  
C'est la première de toutes les autres nuits qui suivront - c'est leur lune de miel.  



	65. Machinations

**Machinations**

Cette farce lui avait pris des mois à planifier. Chaque petit détail devait être précis ; la plus petite erreur ruinerait entièrement tout.  
Il avait prudemment comploté.  
Finalement, aujourd'hui était le jour où toutes ses machinations seraient mener à leur terme.  
Cela lui avait coûté plus de cinquante mornilles, ce qui était légèrement élevé pour une farce, mais le prix ne serait rien si sa farce marchait.  
"Fumseck !" murmura-t-il.  
Le phénix apparut devant lui et Harry caressa gentiment son complice. "Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."  
Fumseck disparut pour intervertir chacun des dragées au citron de Bertie Crochue avec sa préparation spéciale.  



	66. Table

**Table**

Deux yeux pétillants scrutèrent attentivement les étudiants alors que le Choipeau magique chantait sa chanson.  
Les quatre tables étaient alignées - elle étaient exactement de la même façon que quand il avait été en première année, il y a toutes ces années.  
Les Serpentards étaient assis raidement, leur dos parfaitement droit.  
Les Serdaigles analysaient les étudiants et essayaient de deviner où ils seraient répartis.  
Les Gryffondors parlaient bruyamment, se disputant à chaque fois, et se racontant des blagues, étant habituellement et superbement eux-mêmes.  
Les Poufsouffles observaient avec grand intérêt, se sentant content pour chaque enfant.  
Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il regarderait ça se produire de la Grande Table. Il était le Directeur maintenant.  



	67. Peignoir

**Peignoir**

Ce n'était pas sain. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher lui-même, il n'avait même pas essayé d'arrêter.  
Il y avait des choses qui lui avait été enlevé pour toujours : le corps de son amant et les baisers chauds qu'ils partageaient, le rire aboyé de son amant et la tonalité de husky dans sa voix, la sensation des cheveux lisses glissant entre ses doigts alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour... Toutes ces choses qui lui avait été volées.  
Il n'entendrait plus jamais les mots "je t'aime". Pas de la seule personne qui avait compté pour lui.  
Harry souleva le peignoir et sentit l'odeur de Sirius.  



	68. Réparer

**Réparer**

Elle était brisée. Harry ne pouvait pas dire exactement quand il l'avait remarqué pour la première fois, mais il l'avait remarqué, et c'était la vérité. Elle était aussi sa meilleure amie, et il aurait fait absolument n'importe quoi pour l'aider.  
Cela lui prit des mois pour réaliser qui l'avait brisée - c'était des enfants.  
Il savait lui-même à quel point les enfants pouvaient être diaboliques et cruels, et il était chanceux d'avoir été seulement endommagé, pas brisé.  
C'est pourquoi il était si vicieux quand il la défendait des autres personnes. Elle n'avait jamais personne pour la protéger, et il était assez fort pour faire ça.  
Harry était déterminé à réparer Luna, parce qu'elle était sienne.  



	69. Épée

**Épée**

"Ne la touche pas !" cria-t-il, se précipitant devant désespérement.  
Les mains de Ginny sursautèrent sous le choc alors qu'elle le regardait incrédule. "Harry, c'est juste -"  
Il se tourna vers elle avec des yeux enflammés et gronda, "Ne la touche jamais." La blessure, qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait refusé de se remettre avec elle, s'embrasa, et elle se pencha pour la saisir, lui désobéissant intentionnellement.  
Harry attrapa la poignée de l'épée de Gryffondor et la tira d'un coup brusque, la gardant à peine hors de portée de Ginny.  
Ses yeux se remplirent de haine. Comment osait-elle ?  
Personne n'effacerait les vestiges que son amant avait touchés. Il avait perdu Neville, mais il avait encore l'épée.  



	70. Tour

**Tour**

"Bon sang ! C'est énorme ! Comment diable sommes-nous supposés trouver Hermione là-dedans ?" demanda Ron.  
Harry regarda fixement le château qui était presque assez extravagant pour ressembler à Poudlard.  
Mais, il n'en attendait pas plus de la part de l'Héritier de Serpentard.  
"Ce ne sera pas un problème. Je sais où elle est," répondit Harry.  
"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Ron.  
Harry roula des yeux. "Voldemort est le vilain le plus cliché au monde qui ait jamais été créé, d'accord ?"  
"D'accord."  
"Il nous a volé Hermione."  
"Je sais."  
"Donc il l'a évidement mise dans une grande pièce sur le toit de la tour la plus haute."  
"Oh ! Bien sûr !"  



	71. Cachot

**Cachot**

"Amène le au cachot," ordonna Voldemort.  
"Quoi ?" demanda Harry.  
"Le cachot, Potter," dit doucement Voldemort. "C'est un endroit où mes enemis sont enfermés, battus, affamés, et occasionnellement torturés pour m'amuser."  
Harry roula des yeux. "Je sais ça, c'est juste... n'est-ce pas un petit peu cliché ?"  
Voldemort s'enfonca dans son fauteuil et mordilla ses lèvres, inquiet. "Tu penses ?"  
"Ouais. Tu es le seul vilain, et c'est juste... ennuyeux. Je veux dire, 'Amène le au cachot !', tu peux faire mieux que ça !"  
Voldemort tapota sa baguette contra sa joue et réfléchit. "Nagini, mange le."  
"Le cachot est une idée géniale !"  



	72. Réaliste

**Réaliste**

"Je vais te tuer, Potter."  
Harry roula des yeux, fatigué, il était enchaîné sur le sol d'une cellule.  
"J'ai vraiment eu ma dose avec cette réplique ! Ne peux-tu rien trouver de plus original ? Ce n'est même pas une fin réaliste. Tu m'as tourmenté pendant toute ma vie, et ça fait de toi un méchant !" pesta Harry.  
Voldemort le fixa, en état de choc.  
"Et puisque tu essayes toujours de me tuer, ça fait de moi le héros. Tout le monde sait que le héros triomphe toujours du mal. Arrête d'épater la galerie, imbécile ! Si tu agissais plutôt que de-"  
"Très bien !" Voldemort lui lança un regard furieux. "Avada Kedavra !"  



	73. Masquarade

**Masquarade**

Harry suffocait, et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait pas été capable de respirer en quatre années, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.  
Quand il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, il était si content. Il avait pensé que ce serait une opportunité, un endroit, où il pourrait juste être lui-même.  
Cet espoir s'était rapidement éteint.  
Chacun avait une place dans le monde sorcier, un rôle désigné qui devait être rempli : Dumbledore était le directeur, Fudge était le ministre, Voldemort était le méchant, Sirius était un gardien, ainsi de suite.  
Le monde sorcier était une masquarade.  
Le masque du Sauveur le tuait.  



	74. Tombe

**Tombe**

Harry est debout devant la tombe en marbre blanc qui protège le corps décédé d'Albus Dumbledore. Il est rempli de rage et de tristesse.  
De rage que la tombe ait été désacralisée, et de tristesse qu'il n'ait pas été capable d'arrêter ça.  
Harry fait tournoyer la baguette de Sureau dans sa main, la bougeant habilement entre ses doigts.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la baguette est salie maintenant, parce qu'elle a été entre les mains de Voldemort. Cependant, il ressent aussi qu'elle devrait être retournée à sa place légitime - au côté de Dumbledore.  
Harry la presse contre le marbre blanc et souhaite qu'elle passe au travers.  
Elle obéit à son maître.  



	75. Poison

**Poison**

Il n'avait jamais plus regretté autre chose qu'avoir rencontré Tom Jedusor.  
Ces quelques mots, "Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicactrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?", jouaient sans cesse dans sa tête.  
L'assurance fragile de Harry fut bouleversée, et il commença à douter de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Les graines avaient été plantées, elles germaient et elles se répandaient comme du poison.  
Harry avait été élevé par des moldus, et il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait lire. Il était donc inconscient que la magie d'une personne ne fonctionnait seulement que si le sorcier ou la sorcière croyait qu'elle fonctionnerait.  
Ces mots l'empoisonnaient - tuant sa magie.  



	76. Déserrées

**Desserrées**

C'était une question de confiance, d'abandonner le contrôle et de foi l'un envers l'autre.  
Cependant, c'était encore nouveau, encore quelque chose pour lequel il fallait être effrayé, et ainsi les cordes qui l'attachaient à la tête de lit étaient assez desserrées pour qu'il puisse s'échapper s'il le voulait vraiment.  
Il n'avait jamais autorisé quelqu'un à prendre le contrôle, et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il en aurait pu se sentir soulagé. Finalement, quelqu'un prenait soin de lui.  
Ses dents mordaient sa lèvre, mais le gémissement de plaisir s'échappa quand même.  
Harry le ferait encore - l'amour dans les yeux de Blaise en valait la peine.  



	77. Boules de chewinggum

**Boules de chewing-gum**

C'était l'anniversaire de son père, et Harry voulait le commémorer. Il voulait que ce soit un jour que personne à Poudlard n'oublierait jamais.  
Il avait passé des mois à planifier ça. Ça serait un éloge aux Maraudeurs, une farce qui se perpétuerait d'elle-même.  
Harry s'assit sur sa chaise en classe de Potions et attendit que le compte à rebours se déclenche.  
Il accepta le test qui lui était donné, et commença à griffonner les réponses aux questions qu'il connaissait.  
Puis ça arriva.  
Il pleuvait des boules de chewing-gum dans tout Poudlard.  
Harry sourit quand il vit un sourire en coin sur le visage de Rogue.  



	78. Jamais

**Jamais**

Harry se pencha en avant, pressant sa tête contre le miroir désespérement. Ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde était si prêt, et pourtant, inaccessible.  
Ses yeux affamés dévoraient la vue devant lui. Il n'avait été plus heureux dans sa vie. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.  
C'était presque comme si le miroir le raillait, jouant avec ses émotions. Le miroir disait, "C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu... mais tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir."  
Et ce qui était horriblement vrai, c'était que le miroir avait raison. Ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde ne serait jamais à lui.  
Harry pulvérisa le miroir du Rised.  



	79. Choix

**Choix**

Harry fixa, la tête levée, l'homme gigantesque qui s'était présenté comme étant Hagrid. Cet homme était venu le voir, lui, Harry, et lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire.  
Et ce n'était pas juste ça, Hagrid lui avait aussi dit un secret. Harry était un sorcier !  
Faire disparaître la vitre au zoo, changer la couleur des cheveux du professeur, apparaître soudainement sur le toit de l'école - tout ça, c'était de la magie.  
De la magie que Harry avait faite !  
C'était facile pour lui d'y croire - c'était l'autre partie qui le choquait. On lui donnait le choix - le choix.  
Il voulait définitivement aller à Poudlard !  



	80. Illusion

**Illusion**

Personne ne doit savoir que nous sortons ensemble, avait-il dit. Cela nous mettra tous les deux en danger, un danger encore plus grand, avait-il dit. Quand la guerre sera finie, nous serons finalement ensemble en public, avait-il dit.  
Drago Malefoy fixait les barreaux de sa cellule, la rage remplissait ses yeux gris.  
"Ce n'était pas une illusion, idiot !", cracha-t-il, se dégradant lui-même. "C'était une illusion à l'intérieur d'une illusion."  
Il avait pensé qu'il avait été intelligent. Il avait choisi Potter sachant que s'il espionnait pour lui, il serait libre après la guerre ; il ne l'était pas.  
Ce futur, cet amour, cette liberté - ça avait été la véritable illusion.  
Azkaban l'attendait.  



	81. Intelligente

**Intelligente**

Sur le moment, ça avait paru être une idée intelligente.  
"Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Rogue. Il tenait la bouteille en plastique délicatement, comme s'il allait être infecté par une quelconque maladie inconnue juste parce que Harry l'avait touchée aussi.  
La question était probablement rhétorique, mais Harry répondit quand même. "Du shampoing, monsieur."  
Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent jusqu'à produire un regard furieusement méchant.  
"C'est juste que vos cheveux sont si gras, monsieur, et les pointes semblent éffilochées. Et la façon dont ils sentent me rendent nauséeux en cours," l'informa Harry insolemment.  
La main de Severus se serra et la bouteille explosa. "Un million de points en moins pour Gryffondor !"  



	82. Oasis

**Oasis**

Harry Potter était un désert.  
Sa présence était immense, chaude et mortelle.  
Tous ceux, qui avaient compté pour lui, l'avaient laissé. Tous ceux qu'il avait aimés étaient morts. C'était comme si sa présence suçait la vie de tous ceux qui étaient à proximité.  
D'abord, ça avait été ses parents et Dumbledore l'avait laissé avec les Dursley. Ensuite, il avait perdu Sirius à travers le voile. Après ça, tous ceux qui avaient essayé de l'aider semblèrent mourir : Dumbledore, Hedwige, Dobby, Colin, Fred, Remus, Tonks et tellement d'autres qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de compter.  
Son coeur s'était asséché - puis il avait enflé.  
Ron et Hermione étaient son oasis.  



	83. Sage

**Sage**

Harry était debout là, au beau milieu du chaos, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux s'étaient verrouillés sur le voile voltigeant que Sirius venait juste de traverser en tombant.  
Les bras de Remus l'avait finalement relâché parce qu'il avait cessé de se débattre quelques instants plus tôt.  
Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.  
Les choses n'étaient pas autorisées à se passer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas Sirius ! Pas Sirius !  
Harry s'enveloppa fermement de ses propres bras et les larmes commencèrent à tomber. Il venait juste de perdre sa chance d'être aimé et d'avoir une famille encore.  
Ce qu'il fit après n'était peut-être pas sage, mais c'était son choix.  
Harry marcha à travers le voile.  



	84. Tapisserie

**Tapisserie**

La tapisserie de la famille Black pendait devant ses yeux, et elle avait retenu son attention pendant plusieurs heures. Il y avait de petites marques de brûlures, rayant ces gens qui avaient fait honte à la famille et qui avaient été embrasés.  
Le nom de Sirius pouvait à peine être lu.  
Ses pensées semblèrent presque traîtresses face à son héritage, face à James et Lily, mais ils étaient partis maintenant, et Sirius était tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
Alors Harry inspira profondément et se pencha, dessinant une ligne à partir du nom de Sirius vers le bas. Puis, tout en bas de la ligne, il écrivit prudemment avec une plume : Harry James Potter.  
La biologie n'était pas tout ce qui faisait une famille.  



	85. Chuchotement

**Chuchotement**

Harry ne peut réchapper à la voix, peu importe à quel point il essaye. Elle est toujours là, lui murmurant dans sa tête, comme un chuchotement.  
Harry n'est pas stupide ; il sait que la voix est celle de Voldemort, mais il ne peut s'empêcher lui-même de continuer à l'écouter.  
Elle est insidieuse, vile et mortelle. Il ne croit pas ses promesses et refuse de passer un accord avec elle.  
Les mots sont interminablement infinis, et il sait qu'il ne dormira pas plus ce soir. Encore. Il est fatigué, tellement fatigué, mais Voldemort ne le laissera jamais se reposer.  
Il se demande si Voldemort espère le rendre fou, le faire se suicider.  
C'est possible.  



	86. Arcenciel

**Arc-en-ciel**

Il se tenait debout devant les bocaux en verre, tous alignés en rang, avec leurs petites étiquettes.  
Pour les autres, la pièce devait sentir le renfermé, mais pour lui, c'était parfait. Son nez pouvait détecter le parfum de chaque ingrédient, et il connaissait un nombre sans fin de façons de les utiliser  
Aucune lumière n'était autorisée dans cette pièce, parce que les rayons agressants du soleil abîmeraient les précieux articles, et il n'avait jamais autorisé un tel évènement blasphématoire à se produire.  
Les autres ne verraient peut-être jamais la beauté qui se cachait dans cette pièce...  
Mais pour Severus Rogue, les bocaux étaient son arc-en-ciel.  



	87. Intrigue

**Intrigue**

Severus Rogue intriguait Harry Potter.  
Ses cheveux noirs, qui semblaient gras, étaient en fait très fins et doux au toucher.  
Ses yeux étaient noirs aussi, et ils semblaient absorber toute la lumière de la pièce, la dévorant complètement et la gardant cachée.  
Ses mains étaient fortes, avec des doigts longs, habiles et élégants.  
Sa taille étaient légèrement imposante, mais elle semblait aller parfaitement avec sa carrure.  
Son nez était excessivement gros, avait une pointe crochue, et avait été cassé plus d'une fois. Harry aimait frotter le sien contre celui-ci.  
Ses lèvres étaient fines, mais les mots qui sortaient d'elles étaient inestimables.  



	88. Bonheur

**Bonheur**

Ils transpiraient, leur peau surchauffée se frôlait et se frottait l'une contre l'autre. Leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent et leurs dos s'arquèrent alors que le plaisir voyageait entre les deux amants.  
Leurs baisers suivaient les lignes de leur mâchoire, les lobes d'oreille étaient mordillés, et les morsures d'amour marquaient leur peau nue auparavant parfaite.  
Leurs mains vagabondaient librement, mais de temps à autre s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de leur partenaire.  
Des gémissements de plaisir échoaient fortement dans la chambre habituellement silencieuse, et étaient répondus par des gémissements de désir.  
C'est un engagement, une union, et c'était aussi précieux que si ça avait été la première fois qu'ils le faisaient.  
Il avaient probablement trop souffert tous les deux dans le passé, mais ensemble, ils avaient trouvé un bonheur indéniable : l'amour.  



	89. Alliance

**Alliance**

Les gens supposaient que c'était une habitude nerveuse de se tripoter les doigts. Ils avaient tort. C'était une habitude, mais il le faisait parce qu'il était heureux.  
Le sourire sur son visage était plus un petit sourire satisfait qu'autre chose, et il commençait à remarquer que ça effrayait les gens, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher lui-même de sourir.  
Il fredonnait doucement le long du chemin qui le menait vers la salle des Potions, et il remarqua que Ron frissonnait de terreur.  
Il savait que son comportement rendrait Hermione suspicieuse, mais rien ne pouvait refroidir son enthousiasme.  
Il sourit et continua à tortiller l'alliance invisible qui disait : Harry James Snape-Potter.  



	90. Saouler

**Saouler**

Harry gémit de douleur quand il se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait violemment mal et sa langue était toute pâteuse dans sa bouche. Ses muscles brûlaient et le courbaturaient alors qu'il se retournait et s'appuyait prudemment sur ses bras. Ses yeux s'élargirent dans la faible lumière à la vue devant lui.  
Il était sur un énorme lit, entouré de corps nus.  
Severus Rogue. Drago Malefoy. Bill Weasley. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Blaise Zabini. Était-ce..., non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.  
"Putain de merde, je devrais me saouler plus souvent," marmonna-t-il.  
"La ferme, Potter !" grogna Rogue.  
"Pas plus de sexe. Je pense que je vais mourir," bredouilla Drago.  



	91. Bride

**Bride**

Harry volait sur Buck, il ne pouvait résister à la forte envie de sourir largement. Vraiment, c'était extrêmement dangereux. L'hippogriffe portait ni de bride ni de selle, mais l'élément de danger rendait ça encore plus excitant.  
Harry n'avait même pas le contrôle qu'il possédait quand il était sur son balai, son Éclair de Feu.  
Le pouvoir et les décisions lui étaient supprimés, et il trouvait que ça ne le dérangeait pas dans ce cas-ci. C'était la liberté.  
Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les plumes et il rigola bruyamment, des gloussements insouciants résonnant dans le ciel et rebondissant sur les murs du château.  



	92. Grotte

**Grotte**

Harry ignorait les voix qui lui parlaient tout autour de lui, les cris de trahison et les cris des blessés.  
Poudlard avait été attaqué. Malefoy avait fait quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais une horde de mangemorts avait envahi l'école.  
Dumbledore était mort.  
Harry sentit son coeur se comprimer et ses yeux piquer, mais il réfréna ses larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne méritait pas de pleurer le directeur.  
Malefoy l'avait désarmé, Rogue lui avait lancé le maléfice mortel, mais tout ça ne comptait pas au moment où ça s'était passé.  
Harry l'avait tué dans la grotte.  



	93. Confiance

**Confiance**

Quand Ron sortit violemment de la tente et les laissa, lui et Hermione, là dans les bois, Harry ne fut pas surpris. Il avait compris que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver.  
Ron était un bon ami, son premier ami, mais il avait aussi son lot de défauts.  
Ron était fier, très fier, mais il manquait aussi d'assurance. Son manque de richesse le tracassait beaucoup.  
Ron était envieux, jaloux, cupide, voulant toujours être le meilleur, et avoir les choses que les autres avaient, cherchant à surpasser ses frères.  
Cependant, Harry n'était pas inquiet, parce qu'il savait que Ron reviendrait.  
Sa confiance serait récompensée.  



	94. Serment

**Serment**

C'était le son calme des reniflements qui guida les pas de Harry dans l'obscurité. Il suivit infaillibement ce son jusqu'au lit à baldaquin de Neville et se glissa derrière les rideaux du lit.  
La baguette qui se pointa intinstivement sur lui s'abaissa doucement, et il la poussa sur le côté alors qu'il prenait Neville dans ses bras.  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Ils pourraient t'attraper !"  
Harry le savait ; il avait été en cavale avant que l'école ne reprenne pour essayer de détruire les Horcruxes, mais il aurait toujours du temps pour ça.  
"J'ai entendu pour Sainte-Mangouste... pour tes parents - je suis désolé."  
Il lui en fit le serment : Neville ne pleurerait pas seul.  



	95. Forêt

**Forêt**

C'était tellement un nom stupide, se rappelait-il avoir pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu.  
La Forêt Interdite.  
Celui qui l'avait ainsi appelée était vraiment un imbécile. C'était impossible de nommer quelque chose "interdit" et de s'attendre à ce que les gens s'en tiennent éloignés. L'interdit était une tentation et faisait une personne vouloir s'en approcher directement - faisait en sorte que les gens veulent explorer, examiner et découvrir pourquoi ça avait été ainsi appelé "interdit".  
Harry n'était aucunement différent.  
Il avait perdu le décompte des fois où il avait été dans la forêt, mais chaque fois, ça avait été mémorable.  
C'est pourquoi il continuerait à y aller jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.  



	96. Nécessaire

**Nécessaire**

Harry est debout dans la Grande Salle, faisant face à Voldemort.  
C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé il y a plus de seize ans - eux se faisant face l'un devant l'autre - et Harry en était ressorti victorieux.  
Cependant, cette victoire était venue avec un prix : une amitié précédemment pensée inbrisable, douze années à Azkaban, la vie de ses parents, et une "enfance" avec les Dursley.  
Ça fait beaucoup selon lui, mais il sait que le prix est moins que ce qu'il a dû payer cette fois : Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hedwige, Remus, Tonks, une chance d'avoir une famille et de l'amour.  
Ce duel est haï mais nécessaire.  
Tout a une fin.  



	97. Divisé

**Divisé**

Ils ne le montrent pas ; en fait, ils sont plus doués pour cacher les fissures que n'importe qui d'autre qu'Harry ait jamais rencontré.  
Le sourire de Molly s'agrandit plus qu'avant et cuisine deux fois plus.  
Arthur pose même davantage de questions sur les moldus pour essayer de remplir les silences gênants.  
Ginny offre des caresses et des baisers réconfortants, espérant soigner les blessures.  
Ron reste juste assis là, incertain de quoi faire, comme à son habitude dans des situations comme celle-là.  
Bill, Charlie, Percy - ils ne sont pas là, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment.  
Rien n'a plus du tout d'importance pour George... Plus depuis que... Fred lui a été enlevé et que leur monde a été divisé.  



	98. Tartine

**Tartine**

Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent à l'odeur de la fumée et leurs mains se dirigeaient déjà vers leur baguette quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre.  
Au côté de leur lit se trouvaient trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily.  
Ils se détendirent légèrement - la peur d'un feu avait disparu quand leurs yeux étaient tombés sur le plateau que tenaient les enfants dans leurs mains.  
"Qu'a-t-on dit à propos d'être dans la cuisine sans aucune supervision ?" demanda Ginny.  
James tressaillit mais ne répondit pas.  
"Pourquoi avez-vous désobéi ?"  
"On a fait le petit-déjeuner au lit pour Maman et Papa," répondit Lily.  
Harry mangea la tartine brûlée.  



	99. Nid

**Nid**

Alors que Harry regardait ses deux fils monter dans le Poudlard Express et partir vers l'école, il ne pouvait arrêter le petit élancement de douleur dans son coeur. Il avait été sans famille pendant des années et maintenant qu'il en avait une, il détestait être séparé d'eux.  
Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait en vouloir à Poudlard, mais il pouvait.  
Harry soupira tristement mais les regarda partir avec un sourire quand il sentit sa main être doucement tirée.  
Il se pencha et prit Lily dans ses bras, la blottissant tout contre son coeur.  
Le nid n'était pas encore vide. Il avait encore sa fille.  



	100. Lanterne

**Lanterne**

Voldemort s'esclaffa de la stupidité des sorciers et des sorcières qui luttaient contre lui. Il savait qu'il portait un petit sourire en coin sur son visage, et ça en effrayait beaucoup, mais personne ne devinerait pourquoi ce sourire était là.  
Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il avait été vaincu aujourd'hui. Que Harry Potter triompherait finalement de lui.  
Stupide, tellement stupide.  
Même alors que Potter lui lançait un sortilège qui finirait sa vie, il savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Ils avaient loupé un de ses Horcruxes.  
Il avait vaincu Potter finalement.  
Plusieurs années plus tard, Voldemort s'échappa de la lanterne qui guidait les premières années et posséda l'aîné des Potter.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (Kamerreon) :** Et maintenant voilà la boucle qui est bouclée. Ça avait commencé avec Harry possédé et ça finit avec son fils James possédé. J'aimerais remercier tout le monde qui m'a soutenu pendant que je travaillais sur ces drabbles. Et maintenant, je demande à tous ceux qui les ont suivis - parce que je suis extrêmement curieuse - quel drabble avez-vous préféré ?

**Note du traducteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'au bout, qu'ils soient lecteurs anonymes ou fidèles reviewers.  



End file.
